


whimsical

by atlas (songs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou feels his stomach flutter and his heart go singsong. Yachi talks to him about shoujo-manga sometimes, about dreamlike moments and sunsets and moony eyes. But Shouyou would trade all of those pretty things for just a minute more like this, with Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whimsical

❀ ✿ ❁

See, the thing is, Kenma is super cool. And Shouyou likes him tons. Which is definitely awesome, because _Kenma,_ but also kinda tough sometimes, since Kenma lives so far away.

 

Shouyou knows you don’t need to see someone every day to like them. Case in point: Tsukishima. Shouyou and Tsukishima see each other daily for practice and it’s not like they get along too well. He even had the nerve to say that Shouyou might be shrinking, which is totally untrue, because he grew _one whole centimeter_ over summer break. So, _ha!_

 

But anyhow, Shouyou wishes he could hang out with Kenma more often. Which is why he’s so delighted when he gets a text-message from him before the long weekend, that reads:

 

_Shouyou, are you free? If you want, we can have a sleepover. I’ll show you around Tokyo._

No emoticons, but that’s alright, because Shouyou sends back—

 

 _SURE!!!!!!!! o(_ _〃＾▽＾〃)o SEE YOU SOON!!!!!!!!_

—and excitedly jumps several feet into the air, to boot.

 

There’s no volleyball practice this weekend, because of the holiday. Usually Shouyou would fine this lame, but because he’s going to see Kenma, it’s worth it. The train-ride to Tokyo speeds by more quickly than usual, and when Shouyou steps off into the city, late on Saturday morning, he is positively beaming.

 

Kenma’s waiting by a convenient lamppost, and he looks really nice, wearing pink capris that cut off above his ankles, and a smooth, white T-shirt.

 

“Kenma!” Shouyou waves, balancing his overnight bag on one arm while scurrying to him.

 

Kenma puts his cellphone in his pocket, and lifts his hand up in delicate acknowledgment. “Shouyou.”

 

Most people think that Kenma is shy, but Shouyou’d realized early on that he’s just quiet. _Pensive_ — that’s a word Yachi taught him, during vocabulary lessons. It fits Kenma well, with his quick thinking, and gentle, catlike grace. Plus, Kenma expresses himself plenty, in lots of other ways. You just have to know where to look.

 

“Where to?” Shouyou asks, elated. They pass by one of Tokyo Tower’s many look alikes. Or maybe it is Tokyo Tower, this time. Shouyou wouldn’t know, but it’s ginormous, either way, so he stares at it with starry eyes. Shouyou both envies and admires tall, grand things, with equal measure. Perhaps, if he piled all his feelings over himself like a tower, he’d be made into something large and grand, too.

 

“This way,” says Kenma, in response. He leads Shouyou to an old-timey looking parlor. When they walk inside, they’re greeted by the sight of several, pastel soda-fountains, bubbling with every flavor you could imagine. There’s ice cream, too, and Shouyou fills up on sugar, positively spellbound by all the pretty colors and tastes.

 

“This is so yummy, Kenma, you have to try—”

 

They share sherbet and peach-soda, then they stop at a game-shop. Kenma browses with muted enthusiasm, and Shouyou watches on fondly. He notices a few familiar titles, _Mario-Kart_ and _Smash Brothers._ They end up leaving without buying anything, but Shouyou takes note of the one game Kenma’d lingered on— something about crossing animals? Maybe if he saves _all_ his New Year’s money, he can get it for Kenma, as a gift—

 

“Is there anywhere,” Kenma starts, and Shouyou gives him his full attention, “you want to see?”

 

Shouyou thinks on it, for a second, then shrugs. “Anywhere’s fine, as long as it’s with you!”

 

Kenma’s ears go pink as his shorts, and then they’re walking again. Kenma points out all the landmarks around them, and Shouyou nods, like he’s studying with Yachi, or learning a new volleyball play. But really, he’s focusing on Kenma’s voice, and the soft, breathy way he punctuates his words. It’s really soothing, like music, or afternoon tea.

 

At the end of the day, they head back to Kenma’s. Shouyou sets down his bag and drinks the view of Kenma’s house in huge gulps. He etches it to memory, this place where Kenma’s come from, the place that made him so cool and nice and fun.

 

Kenma tells Shouyou, “My mom will be home later. We can order in for dinner,” and then grasps at Shouyou’s wrist, gently tugging him up the stairs to his room.

 

Kenma’s room is a bit messy, with stray clothes and cups strewn about. Shouyou doesn’t mind, ‘cause his is ten times worse, and Natsu’s is about two-thousand times more chaotic.

 

“I had fun today!” Shouyou says, because it’s true. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Kenma says, scratching his neck a bit sheepishly. “I had fun, too.”

 

Shouyou grins, chattering on about the stuff he saw in the city— _do all the girls wear heels that high? If I wore shoes like that, you think I’d get better at volleyball?_ And Kenma nods, pulling out his phone, the game-song chirping in the background. Eventually Shouyou leans over him, watching with interest, and Kenma leans back like a cat. It’s nice, amazingly nice, being this close, and Shouyou wishes it could last forever.

 

He must’ve said that part aloud, because then Kenma murmurs, “Me too.”

 

Shouyou feels his stomach flutter and his heart go singsong. Yachi talks to him about shoujo-manga sometimes, about dreamlike moments and sunsets and moony eyes. But Shouyou would trade all of those pretty things for just a minute more like this, with Kenma. That goes without saying.

 

So he doesn’t say anything. Neither does Kenma. They just stay huddled together, warm and familiar and gentle, for the rest of the night.


End file.
